


Beginning of the End

by AmericanNidiot



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child!Dante, Childhood Trauma, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Gen, Gore, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent-Child Relationship, Possible Spoilers, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanNidiot/pseuds/AmericanNidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that marks the beginning of the end for the fates of Vergil and Dante, the twin sons of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and his human wife Eva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End

It hurt. It hurt _so much_ … the rocks were pressing in on him all sides, making it hard to breath. Dante gasped, panic gripped at his heart, causing him to hyperventilate as his hands pressed against the heavy stones. “M-Mom! Vergil?! Can anyone hear me?!” he screamed, tears freely flowing down his face as his throat started clogging. “M-MOTHER! ANYONE? HELP!”

Dante cried, his nails ripping from their beds, blood running down his arms as he desperately clawed his way out of the rubble. With each stone moved, it seemed another took its place, scaring the young hybrid even more. Gasping, Dante shoved a large slab of marble away, only to have one the size of a softball hit him in the face, leaving cuts on his cheek and brow, his right eye steadily swelling shut from the hit.

“Vergil… Mother…” Dante bit his lip, tearing the chapped flesh, his hands cut up from the sharp edges of stone, dirt and dust clinging to his pure white hair and turning it into an ashy gray. The gashes he acquired from freeing himself already healing under the dirt and grime. Blinking rapidly, Dante allowed his icy blue eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, taking in everything in the destroyed kitchen.

His eyes watered, bile burning his throat, as he hunched over and vomited on the rubble. The stench of decaying corpses assaulted his overly sensitive nose, making the young boy gag once more as insects buzzed loudly, turning the remains into their breeding grounds. Blood and flesh even covered the once pristine white walls of the kitchen, looking like some twisted bastardization of Trevor Brown’s artwork.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dante caught sight of golden hair on the floor, next to the island. Crawling out of his tomb of shattered marble did he make his way over to where the golden hair was, his dirty red polo and khaki shorts being soiled from the pools of blood, not caring in the least bit as hope swelled inside his chest. “Mom! Mom, we need to find Vergil! I—” the young boy promptly bit his tongue, causing his mouth to fill with red liquid as he stared down at the sight before him.

His chest _hurts so damn much_. Why can’t it _just stop hurting already_?! Why… Why… Why, why, why, why?! Dammit, **WHY WON’T IT STOP HURTING**?!

With trembling hands, Dante reached forward, his bloodied fingers ghosting over the golden strands of his mother’s hair, and stared down into her cloudy once-oh-so-vibrant-and-filled-with-love-and-life blue eyes that gazed back blankly, her ruby painted lips curled a bit at the corners— looking as if she knew this was her fate and accepting it.

Dante sniffled, hearing his heart beating loudly in his ears, as he loudly bawled over his mother’s remains. The amulet wrought in silver swung from his neck, touching her blood-smeared forehead, as his tears fell on her face, before rolling off. It looked like Eva was crying herself, for leaving both of her beloved boys behind. “Mother… rest in peace, okay?” he croaked, his throat horribly raw from his crying, as Dante closed her eyes.

Shuffling around a bit, the hybrid child gently lifted his mother up into his scrawny arms, the red and black gown she loved so much trailing over the ground, her arms draped over her stomach making her look like she was asleep.

Hn… if only Dante could fool himself into thinking that was the case as he carried her out the destroyed french doors, taking Eva outside their ruined manor that was protected by the woods they lived in, away from the outside world, and into the garden that she would take the boys to play in, and help tend to the flowers (though Dante always complained; Vergil had been the twin that took interest in Mother’s garden and Father’s library). Carefully he laid his mother down next to the statue of a family of four.

Dante started digging, once more shredding his hands as he made a hole large and deep enough for his mother, easily throwing large rocks deep into the forest, his body numb to the pain, feeling dead inside as he worked on auto pilot.

Dig, dig, _dig_ …

That’s all he did as night fell over the shattered remains of his home… of his childhood, and still no sign of his twin. Dante choked back a sob, hoping that he would not later find his brother’s corpse among the hollow remains of the estate. Vergil just _had to_  be alive! There couldn’t be a possible way that he died without Dante _knowing_  it the second Vergil passed on… It’s just not possible.

Dig… dig… **_dig_** …

The hole was finally perfect for Eva to be placed in. And Dante did as such, his hollowed gaze fixated on her peaceful face, before violently turning his head away. The numbing pain ate at his soul, threatening to devour his whole being, as Dante went over to the dark red roses, and picking the loveliest looking ones from the bush, uncaring as the sharp thorns bit into his palms. Dante then proceeded to de-thorn each blossom, until they were bare, and tucked the small bouquet into Eva’s clasped hands, moving them until they rested under her chest.

Rain now poured from the heavens, finally grieving with the child as he stood next to the mound of dirt that would be used to cover his beautiful mother. “D-Don’t worry about me, okay. I-I’ll become super strong, just you wait and see! And I’ll find Vergil, that way we can look out for each other look we used to do before today… We’ll be even stronger than D— than Sparda, and protect people like you, Mom. I swear it. I’ll be strong, so you’ll never have to cry…”


End file.
